Waiting for love
by Sakurafan207
Summary: Sakura has become the strongest female ninja in Konaha. Sent on a mission, she relives nightmares. Will she find comfort from an Uchiha?
1. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!

Hopefully you guys like this new and more detailed story I am trying to make it the same story line and everything but I added a few things

(Any grammer mistakes, I'm sorry, some of the words I don't know how to spell, but if you see something that needs to be spelled differently or what-not, please tell!)

--

Sakura Haruno was sitting peacefully in her comfortable mansion. She had been promised the whole day off, and she was not about to waste the time, so she layed down on the couch and closed her eyes.. Sighing, Sakura fell into an exubricant slumber. A few minutes later, the doorbell rung; Sakura lazily got up, yawned, and went toward the oak door. The glass doorknob seemed to push her away as the drowsy ness took over. She slapped herself and formed her hand around the doorknob, twisted to the right side, and revealed Naruto, standing outside, leaning on the frame and dying of boredom.

"Naruto what do you want?" Sakura said, smugly smiling, she wanted to sleep, but had decided that whatever he wanted was possibly important or fun.

"Granny- Tsunade asked me to retrieve you." He replied scratching behind his head smiling his oh so famous grin.

Sakura sighed and wondered what Tsunade requested from her; this was her only day off! Why did she have to choose today to come and bother her?

"Fine, ok, lets go.", She strung the words out with a little force.

Naruto and Sakura treaded through the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the building with Sakura going as slow as possible for Naruto to mind.

Arriving there, Sakura was intrigued by the fact, Tsunade was laying there...drooling on the papers littered among the desk. Sakura anime sweat dropped and rapped on the door frame that was nearby. Tsunade woke up and lethargically shouted," I'm up already! I'm up!" Naruto and Sakura sat down in front of her dark cherry wood desk sprayed with papers and scribbles. Tsunade looked at them through dazed eyes glued to her face.

Once realizing who it was, she straightened her body and coughed to delay time, then looking sternly at Sakura, Tsunade spoke," Sakura, I know that you were promised the day off but there is an important mission that you have to do for us right now, ok?" Sakura replied," Ok." Sakura thought, "Why me?" Now looking at Naruto, Tsunade spoke once again," Naruto you will be going with her ok?" "Yes, Granny." Tsunade, frowned slightly, nodded and dismissed them both, but not before telling them to go and get packed for a 5 day mission. She also told them to return in 3 hours to recieve the mission orders.

They both nodded and left, rather quickly, itching to do something proagotive in their households.

:3 hours later:

"Tsunade-sama...you there?" Sakura said as she knocked quietly on the door. It was rather late, and the sun, maroon and orange-ish, was halfway down. Naruto stood there beside her with his hands glued behind his head, pushing against the mass of hair and he was leaning smugly yet kinda proudly against the door frame.

Sakura got kinda irrititated, and started to knock faster and louder. They heard a crash come from inside and then they instantly imagined Tsunade falling ackwardly out of her chair, and papers flying everywhere, wrinkled and bent. Curses echoes through the door to greet Naruto and Sakura's ears, not so pleasantly though. The door knob shook violently as it was forced open, breaking the lock in place, along with the door as the two of them looked up only to see a very pissed off Tsunade (steam was practically foaming out of her ears!).

"What the hell do you kids want?" Tsunade said, agitated, as her work had not been filed nor completed yet.

"We came here for the mission orders...just like you had told us." Sakura said looking at her idol still flared up and slightly agitated. "Oh...yeah about that the mission still needs some more recruits so we are postponing it till tommarow, Tsunade spoke, her eyes threatening to close, Also if you need anything else go find someone else to talk to and get a good nights rest." And with that said Tsunade's eyes shut like a window and she asleep.

Naruto and Sakura were walking together as they were thinking of things to do, you know, to pass the time. Naruto spoke first with a little to enthusiasm," Maybe we could go to the Ichiraku Ramen!" Sakura sighed, not really wanting ramen and said," Ok, if that is where you really wanna go." Naruto beamed, rays of light were emitting from his sparkling eyes.

His enthusiam and excitement left him to realize that Sakura had turned on an alleyway and had ditched him.. His big-o grin dissolved into a frown.

Sakura had turned into the alley way and headed home, her head was pounding so she didn't feel like eating or doing much for that matter. A shadow flickered out of the corner of her eye. She paused transferring what she had just seen. She then turned around and analyzed her surroundings, looking for that shadow. Unfortunatly, the shadow that she had just seen seemingly dissapeared. With a sigh and a shrug, she started on her voyage back to home. Another flicker. Sakura paused as she scanned the area once more. She was starting to get freaked out so she started to pick up speed going up to a trot and with a turn on to the street she lived on, Konaha Highway, she slowed down, convinced that her stalker wouldn't follow her, close to the depths of her house and neighborhood.

Hearing some footsteps, she stopped dead in her tracks and gazed around with a shiver of fear. Seeing nothing, but sensing some unfamiliar chakra, she started to run. She silently thought 'Just one more block! Come on! One more!' Her feet were just about to give up on her when she finally reached the door. She threw herself against the door, and unlocked it. Once inside, she closed it and locked it once more. She turned around and put her back to the door, breathing heavily.

A few minutes later, Sakura decided that it was safe to go on with her normal life, so she dragged her feet, painfully, up the stairs and to her room which was located at the end of the hall, of the top floor. Once she was outside of her room, she opened the door harshly and then stepped inside. She threw her shoes off, having the shoes knock against the eastern wall, and had fallen asleep once she had reached the bed. With a soft thump the girl was asleep on the bed.

The morning sun woke her up as her alarm clock rang, making no escape to go back to her peaceful slumber. Swinging her feet over the bed, the girl got up with a yawn. Glancing at the clock she glared at the time, 5:45, Sakura continued towards her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Gently picking up a silver brush, she started to go through her hair untangling knots. After a few minutes she was done. Slipping in to her casual ninja outfit, which consited of black shorts that reached mid-thigh, and a red shirt that stopped at the end of the shoulders and also zipped up from the front. Attaching a few shuriken and kunai pouches she left out of the door.

The alley way which she was using to get to the Hokages tower seemed awefully familar. It had that cold, scary look upon it and Sakura vagaely remembered it from somewhere. Then it hit her! She was in the alley way that she was walking in last night...now why did it seem still scary? She picked up the pace when she saw that very familar shadow. She heard a rustle come from behind a rusty garbage can laying in the lawn of a manor. Deciding to ignore it, she continued walking. She was just out of the alley way when there was a blur of black and then POOF! Nothing was there. Sakura had seemingly disapeared...

People nearby claimed that they had heard a muffled scream come from nearby...

--

Who do you think it is? R&R!


	2. Reliving Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!

Hopefully this intrigues your interest as well.

Emerald eyes awoke to a darkened room, Sakura lifted herself up painfully from the bed and soon found out that she was drugged or something, like being knocked out. She also noticed a tall, dark figure in the corner of the room. Getting a little bit frightened, she bit her lip and tried to ignore the figure. Then she decided she might as well try to see what's going on, so she tried to whisper hello to the figure. That's when she noticed that a gag was placed firmly in her mouth. With her eyes, she attempted to look at it, to see what kind of gag it was. Succeeding no more with her eyes, she smelled it, and to her dissapointment it was a old, smelly, discusting sock. Her face turned slightly green as she fell backwards.

Recollecting herself, she swung herself upright once again. By now, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room. She could make out furniture, chairs, and many other things. So using her sight to her advantage, she looked down at her arms, only to find that they were tied up. Sakura let out a little sigh as she concentrated hard on gathering chakra around her body. For some reason, she noticed, that she couldn't gather up any chakra. Glaring at some poor thing in front of her, she tried again.

A few tries later, she gave up and fell backwards, wondering what would happen to her now. Wait a minute, she thought, maybe I still have my kunai pouch. Lifting her legs into the air, she thrust foreward and was sitting upright. Blinking a few times, she focused on her right leg, which held her kunai pouch for the other one held her shuriken. Finding the spot where the kunai pouch was located, she saw that some of the shorts and also her kunai pouch had been ripped off. She got frustrated and started to thrash around and actually managed to untie just one rope, just one, and her face lit up with glee as she manuvered the rope around her body, slowly untieing it.

Minutes later, she was completely untied. She clapped her hands together quite loudly, then softly remembering the figure in the corner of the room. She looked around the room, nervously, hoping that the figure wasn't there anymore. Scanning the room, she saw a...well...some sort of thing laying on the floor. It looked like...umm...a pair of shorts, though longer. Sakura squinted, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She walked quietly over toward the object, and then she leaned foreward. Once near it, she squinted her eyes, and looked at it. Still, she couldn't figure out what it was. So, being brave she picked it up with her thumb and pointer finger. Slowly picking it up, she studied it, even smelling it! She had finally came up with her decision...it was what she had thought...she took a deep breath...it was...BOXERS!

She layed down and decided to sleep again.

Emerald eyes awoke to darkness, again. Sakura's eyes squinted on reflex and began to study her surroundings. Now, attempting to get up, she laid her feet on the floor; the floor creaking softly. Thrusting her body forward she stood as her body was weary and weak. With a move of her arms, she stretched and yawned.

Putting her hands out in front of her, she scrounged the room for a source of light. Her hands felt something warm, smooth, and shaped like a human. Sakura looked up and saw the eyes of the famous Uchiha: Uchiha Itachi. She stumbled back and screamed, toppling off onto the bed.

Gathering her senses, she looked around for an escape route. Spotting a window, she lunged for it; breaking through the glass and plunging to the awaiting ground. Hitting the ground, she stood up after a few minutes. She was frantic and looked back to see Itachi glaring at her. A smirk was painted upon his handsome features. What?, she thought, Handsome features? She blushed and then got up and ran toward the direction that she thought was the way to Konaha.

After a few hours of running, she paused to take a rest. There was a hole in a nearby tree. "Maybe I can stay in there tonight.", Sakura said to herself. She comprehended that idea and fnally thought it wa a good idea. She pulled up a blanket her pack and started inside the hole. The hole was discusting! There were little ugly bugs everywhere, and then there was a long worm hanging from the top! Sakura sqeaked and ran out of the hole and just kept walking with the blanket around her shoulders.

Then her mind began to wander. Itachi was Sasuke's brother right? They did resemble each other very well. She personally thought that Itachi was way cuter. Well, for some odd unknown reaon she was feeling a sort of attraction toward Itachi. Sakura shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. What was she thinking?

The view of the Konaha gates were coming into view. She jumped and squealed. Forcing chakra down to her feet she ran to the gates in a frantic frenzy of joy. She skidded to a stop when she was infront of the gates, and watched with glee a they opened for her. She ran inside the village, and about nearly hugged every person she saw; getting: weird looks, smiles,and some hugs returned. With a smile on her face, she saw Sasuke turning around and heading for the gates.

Sakura ran up to him, and asked painfully,"Where are you going, Sasuke?"

"Away.", he nonchalantly replied.

"No, don't leave again!"

"Hn."

Sakura was on the brink of tears. How could she have to relive this again. She already had to do this once. Sakura fell to the ground. Bringing her hands up to her face, she wiped away the tears.Forcing herself up she ran to Sasuke and kissed him as hard as she could. She heard a little grunt and slowly pulled away. Her eyes were watery and Sasuke had a look on his face that said Wtf? She smiled and looked upon his face. He really did resemble Itachi. Sakura blushed deeply as she remembered what she did and then she turned and ran away. Why would she do something like that?, she thought. That thought stuck to her brain like sharpie to wood. Her blush turned deeper as she imagined kissing...Itachi? She wondered why she would want to kiss Itachi when she doesn't even know him.

To relax herself, she decided to ponder wanderlessly through the woods. The trees looked dark now. She breathed out," This looks like a place that someone would get raped..." Sakura shivered, she had forgotten her jacket. Why was she thinking these thoughts? She shouldn't be. Sakura quickened her pace, and was now at a fast walk. The edge of the forest was lighting up slowly. She was now at a slow run, her hair was wet , and it was freezing. She just wanted a warm body to hug, and warm up, feel safe, and then go home to a fluffy, water bed. The corners of her lips tugged into a smile. That would be nice, really nice. Sakura once again quickened her pace, and was now at a steady jog.

A flash of black was seen at the corner of her eyes. She whispered," Omg, I might get raped!" Sakura panicked and started running. Looking back, she didn't see anything, but she tripped in a gopher hole. "Damnit!", she swore. She had twisted her ankle in the process of falling. She squinted her eyes, and got up on her knees. Wiggeling her ankle, she winced. It hurt.

Deciding not to be weak, she stood up like nothing had happened and continued on her way. The edge of the forest came, and she looked out upon what she found. After a few minutes, she looked around for a place to rest. She didn't find anything, though. 

Hehe, thx for reading. R&R.


	3. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Well, for all of you confused, this chapter will help.

A few hours had passed since she had sat down to rest, she had begun to wonder, why was I able to escape so easily? As she was pondering, she started to notice that it kinda felt like she was in a genjustu. Yes, she remembered, when she was training, back then, her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had taught them how to escape from a justu. To escape from a justu, Sakura had to either get someone to push chakra into her, or she had to inflict damage upon herself. Taking a deep breath, she took a nearby branch, kinda thorny one, and prepared to hit herself. She lowered the branch into a position where she could smack herself in the face. She closed her eyes and swung the branch backwards, toward her face. The pain hurt, but was standable; Sakura ended up knocking herself out.

:A couple hours later:

Sakura's head hurt, she was feeling very light headed; what had she done? Ah-hah! She had knocked herself out to escape from the genjustu; Sakura over enthusiantly, flew out of the bed, sadly, flying a bit to fast, flew into the wall. Rubbing her head and breathing out, oww, she stood up and looked around. It reminded her of the room she has first awakened into; then it hit her, she was trapped in the justu because of that man with the sharingan standing in the corner.

Sakura gasped and swung herself to the corner where she saw the man: the east corner, nothing was there, but a cloak, thrown helplessly into the darkening corner. Hey, wait! The corner shouldn't be darkening, she gulped and realized that it could mean that someone was walking up to her behind her.

Pretty soon, she was feeling hot breath crawling up her neck. Sakura froze and stiffined, she didn't want to turn around, but then she heard the person behind her whisper upon her neck," Hello, Cherry Blosson." He said it so seductively...so charming...it made her want to sigh, then snapping out of her trance, she ran forward...into the wall. Sakura cried out in pain and clutched her nose; she turned around looking for another way out, finding nothing, she charged the black cloaked man head on.

After collision, she realized how stupid that was then freaking out she looked for her kunai pouch, not finding it she fell to the floor. Scrambling around on the floor, looking for a weapon, she soon forgot about the black cloaked man in her search. After a few minutes, all she had found was a pencil, dust bunnies, and a little strip of carpet.

She sighed, when she noticed that the ground was getting smaller; was she flying? Then she realized, she was being picked up. She flipped. Sakura started to throw everything in reach; in result, she was dropped. Gasping for air, she turned around and studied the man, all she could see was a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it; then it hit her, he was in the akatsuki! She started to freak out again. Sakura charged the man, and ran to the door, her foot slipped and she fell on the carpet.

She was almost to the door; someone help me! She screamed. Soon enough, she felt pressure being applied to the back of her neck, as she was blacking out, she whispered," I remember, your Itachi, the famous Uchiha Itachi..."

:Few minutes Later:

Sakura woke up on a cold hard floor. Everything was sideways? Then she realized that she was laying on the floor, she sat up with a shiver. Where was she, now? There was a small cot-like bed in the corner, bars covering the door and acting like window, a small tray of poorly quality food, and that was about it, oh, not to mention the floor was concrete.

"Your awake now?", a deep voice spoke. Sakura's head shot up and looked keenly around for the owner of the voice; finding nothing, she sighed. Sakura stood up and walked over to the bed, plopped down contently, and hummed a random tune. A few minutes later, she was singing and jamming to a song in her head; hearing a chuckle come from the corner, she froze and gazed around the room. "H- Hello?", Sakura barely studdered out. When no reply came, Sakura smirked, flipped her hair, and started to sing again,"

Their gonna clean up you looks  
With all the lies in the books  
to make a citizen out of you.  
Because they sleep with a gun  
and keep an eye on you son  
so they can watch all the things you do.

Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk,  
Cause they got methods in keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
You aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder mach-"

Another chuckle echoed. "Hello?", Sakura demanded. "Hello, Cherry Blossom.", the deep voice softly spoke.

"Where are you? I know your here, show yourself!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Gah! Just show yourself! Itachi?"

"You got my name right. And for that I will show myself."

The lights went out and Sakura bit her bottom lip; the lights flashed on, revealing the famous Itachi, sitting in a chair by the cell. She gasped and blushed a little bit across her cheeks, 'he was just so handsome...wait! She couldn't like another Uchiha!' Sakura violently shook her head, earning another chuckle from Itachi. "Hey, Itachi, why am I in this cell?" Sakura pondered. "Because you have to make a decision."

"Well, what do I have to decide?"

"The Akatsuki have decided that you, Sakura Haruno, would be a good asset to our group, and you have two choices. 1) Join the Akatsuki or 2) We will give you a chance to escape, but you will most likely get killed.", Itachi spoke with no emotion in his eyes.

"Umm, how long do I have to decide?"

"One more day."

"Why can't I have more time? I have a big decision to make!"

"..."

"Well?"

"Use this time wisely to decide"

"What?"

Itachi got up and turned toward the door, which seems to have magically appeared, and left the cold room. Sakura curled up on the bed and fell asleep, pondering about her decision.

Sakura woke up staring into red eyes outside of the cell. Sakura screamed and jumped up, pulling an imaginary blanket over her body. "Have you made your decision?", Itachi spoke. "Yes, I have." Sakura took a deep breath and spoke her answer.

Hehe, Please R&R. I hope this helps people that are confused.

:


	4. Voting

Mkay, a little voting thingy. (Great way to get reviews xD) Now, post a review for if you want Sakura to **join **the Akatsuki or say **no**. Then if you vote no then tell what you think should happen then. Hehe. Thank you for all that have reviewed.

Also, I've been needing inspiration for the story so any help is helpful and welcome. xD I have been working on my flow and such and am going to post the "new" edits of previous chapters. **Thank you** for your time.

xD

Sakurafan**207**


	5. Delaying

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Woot! Hope you enjoy the chapter! And thanks for waiting.

Sakura gazed out the bars onto his _heavenly_ face, and once again she shook her head violently and remembered she was supposed to answer his question. She sighed and recalled how he told her to answer and what would happen if she said no.

:Flashback:

The lights went out and Sakura bit her bottom lip; the lights flashed on, revealing the famous Itachi, sitting in a chair by the cell. She gasped and blushed a little bit across her cheeks, 'he was just so handsome...wait! She couldn't like another Uchiha!' Sakura violently shook her head, earning another chuckle from Itachi. "Hey, Itachi, why am I in this cell?" Sakura pondered. "Because you have to make a decision."

"Well, what do I have to decide?"

"The Akatsuki have decided that you, Sakura Haruno, would be a good asset to our group, and you have two choices. 1) Join the Akatsuki or 2) We will give you a chance to escape, but you will most likely get killed.", Itachi spoke with no emotion in his eyes.

"Umm, how long do I have to decide?"

"One more day."

"Why can't I have more time? I have a big decision to make!"

"..."

"Well?"

"Use this time wisely to decide"

"What?"

Itachi got up and turned toward the door, which seems to have magically appeared, and left the cold room. Sakura curled up on the bed and fell asleep, pondering about her decision.

:End of Flashback:

She stood up and bit her lower lip; her answer would decide everything.

Her some-what trained eyes surveyed the room to search for an exit or escape route. Ah-hah! There was a hole in the eastern wall about the size of herself; now, how would she distract him to get out of the hole while screaming her answer. She debated on making him think to distract him from her current movements. As she stepped a little bit toward the dark hole, her lips formed words as the words flew out from her mouth.

"So, why is it so important for me to join the group, Akatsuki?"

His eyes locked with hers as he answered her question," Our leader seems to have taken a liking to you and finds your...skills to be helpful; also, he seems to think we need a female ninja for our group."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I have heard there is another female kunoichi in the Akatsuki. Who is she?", she took another step to the side while he thought of a way to tell her without giving away everything.

His red eyes glanced over to her once he found an answer," She is female. Also, if you join, your curiosity will be answered; in fact, you will know more of her than I could possibly tell you."

Sakura's curiosity was starting to appear again," Well, could you tell me what she looks like?"

"No."

"Please?"

He thought once again and she skipped towards the hole again. Sakura silently thought," I am so close to jumping into the hole!

She grimaced as she realized escaping would be harder with his trained eyes focused on her, but if her eyes were locked with his, his focus would be directed to her eyes! Thus she could escape without him honestly knowing, besides she regained some chakra over her sleeping so making a clone for him to stare at might work, though his Sharingan eyes might be able to see the clone. Sakura had thought of a plan: she would ask him to deactivate his Sharingan so she could see his onyx eyes and then she would make the clone, jump in the hole and escape. Now, all that was left was to put it into action. A small blush painted her cheeks as Itachi wondered what she was going to do next.

"Hey, Itachi. Could I ask you a question?" Sakura swirved a lock of hair around her extended index finger.

"I allow you to ask me one question." Itachi stayed emotionless though he was truly exicted to find out what she wanted. She sparked interest in him and he was starting to like her.

"Well, I was wondering if," Sakura swayed her hips slightly as she created chakra to proceed to make a clone,"...you could deactivate your Sharingan; I really want to see your pretty onyx eyes..."

Itachi remained emotionless to her obvious attempt to seduce him. Itachi spoke softly," No." Sakura pouted, snapping back," Why not?" Her focus on chakra was depleting as was her chakra buildup. Dammit, she would have to recreate it. Itachi stated," Because you do not need to see them."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! They must be really pretty! I just want to gaze upon your beau...I mean pretty onyx eyes!"

"No."

"Come on, just one look!"

"No."

"If I join the Akatsuki?" Sakura gulped, well at least it would give her a chance to escape.

"No."

"Come on! I'll join. Otherwise it's no."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Sakura was building chakra as they had their little chit-chat and was ready to poof a clone. Itachi's eyes switched from red to onyx in a few seconds. Sakura poofed a clone as he shut his eyes for a minute to re-adjust his vision and then jumped backwards into the hole. Slipping slightly, she slid down the grisly hole; Sakura turned her body as she noticed a light flying towards her. As she slid out of the opening, she screamed at what she saw...

Longer chapter this time. o-o Enjoy. R&R.


End file.
